My FB Shorties
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Some things I just wrote down as one-short humors. May consist of Vampires, Caffeene, Poker, and cursing. 'May not be sutible for.. shut up..'
1. Vampires: Haru's Wild Imagination

****

Vampires

Haru's Wild Imagination

Kyo and Haru crept around under the window to Shigure's office. Haru had told Kyo that the dog had been acting strangely. Staying up all night and sleep all day. Things vampire did. Or so he said.

They peeked into the room but he wasn't there. So the went to the living room. The spotted him watching TV. He had a glass of something red in his hand and something next to him but it was out of view.

"Let me get this straight.. You think that's blood and crispy human flesh. Like he fried it?" Kyo asked, pointing. Shigure drank some of the liquid and popped one of the 'flesh chips' into his mouth.

"Uh huh." Haru nodded. "GIVE ME A BREAK!" Kyo growled and hit him on the head. "You're going mental." and he walked off. Haru continued the post determinedly.

Tohru entered the room and Haru didn't hear what she asked for but Shigure handed her a couple chips and she sat down with him to watch the screen. She had her own glass of the red liquid.

'Tohru too!' He muttered to himself. In the next 10 minutes Yuki and even Kyo entered the room with the liquid and chips. Haru couldn't take it. He stood up straight and marched in there.

"Vampires!!!" He jumped in the middle of the group and smashed the table.

"Haru! What on earth are you doing?!" Yuki and Shigure asked.

"Kyo! You gave into them!" Haru looked at the cat. Kyo shrugged. "I was bored." he responded. Tohru was almost oblivious to the fact that Haru thought they were vampires or anything weird was happening at all. She turned and offered him a glass of the liquid.

"Here, Haru. A glass of tropical punch for you. And I can get you some potato chips if you want some. You're lucky. They horror movie marathon was about to start without you!" She smiled as Haru weakly took the glass.

"Monster... Movie... Marathon...?"

* * *

Earlier that day.

Haru was flipping through the tv guide and it showed a monster movie marathon.. the third movie was a vampire movie titled 'Dracula' then followed by another vampire movie. Haru was uninterested.

He glanced over as Shigure walked past with a bottle of red liquid and dropped it. His finger started bleeding and he sucked on it. Then he picked up the glass and kept going. Forgetting the marathon, Haru's eyes widened.

'Vampire!'... IDIOT..

* * *

Came to me while drinking tropical punch koolade and eating sour cream and onion chips. I had red marker on my hands and poof. A mini fic! 


	2. Caffeine: Yuki on Caffeine

****

Caffeine

Yuki on Caffeine

__

Yuki is a calm, gentle person who always is caring for others Mom. He always offers to help me. I sometimes wonder how a person can be so calm. I know I could never be like that.

Just then, Yuki Sohma ran by stark naked. He shouted the weirdest thing too..

"WHOO HOO!!!!" Tohru Honda stood frozen by surprise and some kind of fear I've never heard about. Kyo ran up and yelled at Yuki.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN CAFFEIN-ated RAT!" Then he noticed Tohru.

"Tohru? Hello?" he waved his hand in her face and she blinked. She was kinda shaky.

"What h-happened to.. to.. to Y-Yuki?" she asked. Kyo shrugged.

"Too much Caffeine." he said. "Gotta go." and he ran after the rat before he made a fool of himself.. too late.. Yuki was making his was almost to town as it was.. But he could try.. After all THIS WOULD GIVE HIM A BAD NAME TOO!


	3. Poker: Haru's Monotone

**Poker**

Haru's monotone

Haru, Kyo, Uo, and some unimportant boys from school walked out of the school late. Yuki had left just after them, from a student council meeting,and ran to catch up with Haru, Uo, and Kyo. Haru smiled and waved, Uo muttered a pissy 'hello', and Kyo just grumbled.

"What's wrong with you two, Miss Uotani?" Yuki asked glancing at Kyo as the cat kicked a rock.

"I lost all my money! That's what!" Kyo growled.

"Ya. So did I. and all those boys leaving." Arisa pointed to the gate. Haru seemed uncaring.

"How? How did you lose all your money at school? Someone steal it?" Yuki asked as he looked back at Uo.

"No! That cow took it!" Kyo growled. "Hey Orange Top! Just cause now his pockets are loaded with all our hard earned money doesn't make him a cow." Uo made a fist. "Shows what you know.." Kyo muttered so softly Uo didn't hear it.

"I... don't understand.. Haru.. How did you get all their money?" Yuki asked. "You beat them up for it or something?"

"Hell no! He won it in 16 games of Poker!" Kyo and Uo yelled. "Like he'd ever beat US up!"

"Poker? You guys shouldn't be playing poker. Did he win all 16 games?" Yuki asked glancing at Haru.

"Ya! Him and that damn monotone stare!" Kyo kicked the wall nearby.

"Well.. still.. Poker... I understand you two, but Haru! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Yuki scolded. Haru looked forward into the setting sun monotonously before speaking.

"I think... I'll buy a new bike.." and he kept walking, leaving the others speechless.


	4. Truth: Tohru's Confession

Hey. I got a review for the last chapter about Monotone meaning sound so why'd I title it Haru's Monotone. Well monotone also means complete lack of expession. But I did that one out of the fact that I call his blank face his Monotone Face. anyway, here's chapter.. 4 i think... too many stories.

****

**Truth: Tohru's Confession**

Tohru stood on her balcony arguing with herself. "Tell him? Don't tell him. Tell him. Don't tell him. Mom this is so hard. How do I decide?" she asked.

Kyo was currently on the roof and heard her talking to herself. Yuki was passing by in the hallway and paused when he'd heard Tohru's muttering. 'What was she talking about?' They both listened in, saying they weren't eves dropping, just... over hearing.

"I can't just keep talking to myself anymore. I have to go and tell him right to his face. Otherwise, I may die from not knowing." Tohru sighed.

'Is she talking about me?' They both wondered. 'Is she debating on whether or not to tell me she likes me.. I.. No. I'm jumping the gun. It isn't that. But if it is, Tohru! I.. I really do like you.' A little extreme but this was something they both wanted.

Tohru headed to the door and Yuki backed up a few steps before she opened the door and he acted like it was nothing, like he wasn't listening. If she wanted to say something she would.

"Hello, Miss. Honda," Yuki said as he walked up toward her. She turned to him and smiled. "Hello Yuki. Don't worry. I'll make lunch in minute." Tohru waved and walked down the stairs. Yuki paused and watched her.

She hadn't meant to say anything to him? He followed her downstairs. Kyo was coming in the front door and not his window. He greeted her normally. She paused like she wanted to tell him something. 'Damn! Is she really gonna say something?' Kyo wondered.

"Kyo! Don't worry! I'll make sure you don't have leeks in your lunch," she smiled and walked on around the end of the stairs and towards Shigure's office.

'Shigure?' they both wondered and followed behind her. She opened the door and Shigure looked up.

"Yes Tohru? Something I can help you with?" he asked, removing his glasses.

"Um.. I.. I..." she stuttered. Yuki and Kyo gulped. 'It really was him. What did she see in him? This was hard to think about.. She was REALLY gonna tell him!'

"I.. Can I... Can I borrow one of your books Shigure? I always wanted to see what you wrote, but I always thought I'd be asking for it. Please?!" Tohru put her hands together and looked down in nervousness.

Yuki fells back against the wall and Kyo hit the floor. That was the big question?

"Of course you can Tohru! Here!" Shigure handed her a book. "Um.. Boys.. What's wrong?" Shigure looked at the two on the floor.

"Nothing.." They both said in exasperated tones.

"Good. I'll go make lunch. Thank You Shigure!" and Tohru ran off to the kitchen holding the first book of Shigure's many works.


End file.
